The invention relates to water treatment devices, and more particularly relates to new and improved monitoring devices for determining the status of a replaceable filter cartridge in a water treatment device.
Faucet-attachment types of water filters have become a viable commercial product, possibly by reason of the fact that they do not require changes in plumbing to allow their use in the home or similar environment. Typically, the water treatment devices attach to the outlet of a faucet in the kitchen sink and include valving to permit flow of either unfiltered or filtered water, the water to be filtered flowing through a replaceable cartridge mounted upon one portion of the water filter.
Information regarding the condition of a replaceable filter cartridge in a water treatment device is helpful in order to know how much of its useful life remains. Typically, replaceable cartridge elements for faucet-attached water treatment devices are rated for the number of gallons that can be treated, or for a time duration of use (e.g., a number of months of service). A typical filter cartridge is rated for about 200 gallons of flow, or three months, whichever occurs first. However, if the consumer cannot easily determine when 200 gallons have passed through the cartridge, or when the time duration lapses, it is very difficult to replace the filter cartridge at the proper time. It is highly desirable to provide an indication to the user when the filter cartridge is fit for consumption, and an indication of when the filter cartridge should be replaced.
Missing in the art is an end-of-faucet filter having adequate and desirable flow and time monitoring features to alert the user that the filter media is nearly depleted, requires replacement, and reminds the user to flush the filter cartridge at the appropriate times. It is with these shortcomings in the existing art that the present invention was developed.
A faucet-attached water treatment device includes a totalizer meter system to sum the volume of water passing through the device and the time since the filter cartridge was installed, and to warn the user of either approaching maximum filter cartridge capacity based on flow, or wherein time-based milestones have been reached. The totalization system includes multiple visual signals to the user to indicate when the filter cartridge is usable, when the cartridge has reached approximately 90% of its capacity, and when 100% capacity is reached. Significant functions of the totalization meter system include:
1. Indicating to the user that the treatment capacity of the filter cartridge has been reached.
2. Indicating to the user that a predetermined percentage of the total treatment capacity of the filter cartridge has been reached. This serves as a warning of the approaching end of cartridge capacity and provides the user adequate time to purchase a new replacement cartridge.
3. Indicating to the user that the dispensed water is acceptable to consume by way of a steady operating signal.
4. Reminding the user to adequately flush the filter cartridge before each use.
5. Reminding the user to adequately flush the filter cartridge upon installation of a new replacement cartridge.
According to the present invention, a totalization meter system for a water treatment device is described, the device having an inlet aperture and an outlet aperture, and a channel for channeling water between the inlet and outlet apertures. A flow reactive device is positioned in the channel and is exposed to the flowing water, and a signal generating member is positioned on the flow reactive device. A switch is positioned proximately to the flow reactive device, and is sensitive to the proximity of he signal gene rating member. The switch is able to communicate electric signals indicative of the motion of the signal generating member. A resettable processor, such as a microcontroller, is also included, having performance thresholds programmed therein, and an output device. The microcontroller is in electrical communication with the switch for receiving electrical signals from the switch. The switch is capable of sensing the characteristics of the flow reactive device and communicates electrical signals representative of the characteristics to the microcontroller. The microcontroller interprets the signals as a first performance data, the microcontroller also having a time counter for totaling the time lapse since the microcontroller was last reset. The microcontroller interprets the time lapse as a second performance data, and the microcontroller compares the first performance data and the second performance data against the respective performance thresholds in the microcontroller to determine if the performance threshold has been surpassed, and when surpassed actuates the output device.
In more detail, the flow-reactive device is a turbine, and the signal generating member is a magnet element. The magnetic element is integral with the turbine and is sensed by a stationary sensor which counts total turbine revolutions. The revolution count is proportional to the volume of water passing through the device. The sensor may be a reed switch, or other means of sensing the field produced by the passing of a magnetic or field-producing element.
The microcontroller is used to count and store the rotations of the turbine, among its many functions. It also tracks the time duration since the last time the microcontroller was reset, normally during the installation of the current filter cartridge.
In a preferred embodiment, the microcontroller signals a yellow light-emitting diode (LED) as a warning of the approaching end of the useful life of the filter cartridge. In the case where the filter cartridge is rated for 200 gallons or 90 days, the yellow LED emits a signal after 180 gallons of flow, or approximately 81 days. At this point, the consumer should be planning to replace the cartridge, but will have another 20 gallons, or approximately 9 days, of capacity left. A red LED signal after the passage of 200 gallons, or 90 days, indicates to the user that the cartridge should be replaced immediately. When the cartridge is in the useful portion of its life prior to the yellow or red signals, a green signal is given to inform the user that the treated water is acceptable for consumption.
Further advantages offered by the design include means to continually reinforce to the user the need to flush replacement cartridges upon installation and prior to each use. In the case of a new cartridge installation, the fresh cartridge is to undergo a two minute water flush period to rid the cartridge of entrapped air and activated carbon fines. The air bubbles and fine particulates in the first water cause the water to be cloudy and therefore undesirable. This invention features signaling means informing the user to wait for the two minute flush period by way of flashing a cautionary yellow LED for the duration of the two minute period. Once in service, the cartridge is to be flushed by the user for three seconds at the start of each use, reminding the user of the need to discard at least one filter cartridge unit volume of water. This water tends to be warm from sitting in the device, and is less palatable than the freshly filtered water that follows. This invention features signaling means informing the user to wait for the three second flush period by way of delaying the positive green LED for the duration of the three second flush period.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and its scope can be obtained from understanding the accompanying drawings, which are briefly summarized below, the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments of the invention, and the appended claims.